Captivated
by Kuromi-n
Summary: Kagami berjanji bahwa Sabtu malam akan menjadi waktu baginya dan Kuroko untuk berduaan. Akan tetapi, akhirnya pria itu tidak benar-benar menepati janjinya. Kurokopun dibuat kesal karenanya. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya kisah mereka? Check it out. Warning ! Boys Love. OOC. Miss Type. [KagaKuro]


Title: Captivated

Cast: Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Tsuchida Satoshi, Suzuki Inoue (OC), Kise Ryouta (I just mentioned his name, anyway), Tetsuya Nigou.

Genre: Romance, drama.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

Author : White Noodle

Warning! Boys Love. OOC. Miss type. Etc. If you don't like it, just leave it

Summary: -

Happy reading ^-^

oOo

Dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajah manisnya –Kuroko berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan sebelah tangan menenteng tas kerja dan sebuah kantung plastik berukuran besar, sementara tangan yang lain memegang tali Nigou –anjing Siberian husky-nya yang kini sudah jauh lebih besar dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apakah gerangan yang membuatnya terlihat begitu gembira? Yea, untuk ukuran Kuroko, dengan mengulas senyum tipis juga matanya yang melengkung indah –sudah pasti itu suatu ekspresi kebahagiaan. Alasannya sederhana, beberapa hari yang lalu Kagami menjanjikannya bahwa sabtu malam –yang berarti adalah nanti malam akan menjadi waktu khusus untuk mereka berdua sembari menonton sebuah film yang sedang banyak dibicarakan. Bahkan pagi tadi Kuroko diminta Kagami untuk menyewa film tersebut lantaran ia pada hari-hari tertentu akan pulang lebih dulu seperti contohnya pada hari Sabtu.

Ketika ia sampai di flatnya –ia segera memberi makan Nigou dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi baru setelahnya ia akan mempersiapkan keperluan mereka untuk menonton bersama –seperti popcorn misalnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, Kuroko sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Ia mengelus bulu lembut Nigou yang bersandar di kakinya kala ia sedang memeriksa barang-barang didalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus popcorn instan, berniat akan memasaknya setelah melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul hampir 7 malam –itu artinya Kagami akan segera pulang. Jadi ia harus membuat semuanya siap, dan membuat kekasihnya jadi sedikit terkesan.

Ia baru akan menyalakan kompornya saat ia ingat bahwa gasnya sudah habis sejak kemarin tapi ia lupa untuk menggantinya. Lagipula Kagami bilang urusan tersebut akan menjadi tugasnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Kuroko menenteng kantung plastik tersebut meninggalkan dapurnya –ia meraih sebuah kunci diatas televisi dan membawanya bersamanya. Tanpa diminta, Nigou juga mengikutinya. Rencana sedikit dirubah, mereka akan menonton di flat Kagami yang mana hanya bersebelahan dengan flatnya.

oOo

Kagami mematikan komputernya –seraya ia menghela nafas karena akhirnya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang untuk beberapa hari ini jumlahnya bertambah sebanyak dua kali lipat. Ia merenggangkan ototnya yang seperti kaku lantaran berjam-jam dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan sekarang sekitar pinggangnya terasa ngilu.

"Oi, Kagami!" mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, Kagami jadi memutar kursinya untuk mencari tau milik siapa suara tersebut. Ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang hafal dengan suara orang lain. Mata merahnya menangkap salah satu seniornya ditempat ia bekerja –dan kebetulan juga seniornya di sekolah menengah. Tsuchida Satoshi –senior yang matanya hanya menyerupai garis lurus sampai kadang ia heran bagaimana caranya pria itu melihat?

"Oh, Tsuchida senpai. Ada apa?"

"Malam ini devisi kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama –mumpung besok adalah hari Minggu –kata Ketua Devisi begitu," kata Tsuchida menerangkan. Matanya sedikit melengkung bersamaan dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Semenjak dulu, pria ini memang sudah sangat ramah.

Kagami menggumam, ia sebenarnya sudah kelelahan dan ingin istirahat akan tetapi tidak enak jika ia menolak ajakan Ketua Devisinya yang biasanya selalu bersikap tegas, dan malam ini mungkin saja ia sedang ingin menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Wanita yang usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya –dan pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Tentu saja meskipun sampai sekarang ia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak peka, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tau. Apalagi ia juga sempat mendengar informasi dari beberapa rekan kerjanya yang mengatakan hal serupa –membuatnya semakin yakin. Karena itu juga, kalau dia sampai menolak –ia jadi akan merasa tak enak pada wanita tersebut juga teman-teman satu devisinya. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai perasaan orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," katanya –seraya beranjak dan menjinjing tas kerjanya. Ia menghampiri Tsuchida yang menunggu dengan senyuman, kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama-sama menunju ke tempat dimana yang lain sudah berkumpul.

Karena jumlah karyawan di devisi yang dipimpin oleh Suzuki Inoue berjumlah belasan orang –maka saat mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama-sama cukup menarik perhatian orang lain. Apalagi mereka sambil bercanda dan berbincang –seperti melepas kepenatan mereka setelah seharian bekerja.

Kagami berjalan beriringan bersama Tsuchida di urutan paling belakang –sementara tepat satu langkah didepan mereka adalah si Ketua devisi. Wanita itu bilang pada anak buahnya untuk tidak sungkan padanya –dan membuat mereka berjalan berbondong-bondong didepannya sambil berkelakar.

Kagami sendiri –ia hanya sesekali mengobrol dengan Tsuchida, dan lebih banyak mendengarkan pembicaraan yang lain didepan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah menonton film horror terbaru belum? Aku sangat ingin nonton tapi pacarku tidak suka film horror," ujar salah satu pemuda dibarisan depan, suaranya yang sedari tadi paling mencolok dan ia terlihat paling antusias disana. Ia membicarakan tentang film yang hanya masih ada di bioskop –sempat melihat trailer-nya di internet, sebenarnya Kagami juga merasa penasaran. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Kuroko untuk menonton bersama kapan-kapan… tunggu ia seperti pernah memikirkan hal yang sama sebelumnya, tapi… –sial! Kagami mendadak menghentikan langkahnya –hal itu membuat Tsuchida mengikutinya meskipun wajahnya keheranan.

Sial! Kagami baru ingat kalau dia punya janji menonton film dengan Kuroko malam ini. Ia buru-buru membuka tas kerjanya, dan mengaduk-aduk isinya sampai ia menemukan ponsel yang sejak siang tadi tak pernah ia sentuh. Ia membuka flipnya, dan alisnya berkerut saat melihat layarnya tetap hitam. Di tekannya salah satu tombol, tapi tetap tak berubah. Ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Kenapa disaat seperti ini?! Dengan panik ia menekan tombol power disana, tapi ponselnya tetap tidak bereaksi. Sudah parah rupanya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ada apa Kagami?" Tsuchida yang sedari tadi dibiarkan diam penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga. Ia menyadari bahwa pasti ada yang salah.

Kagami melebarkan matanya, dan menatap Tsuchida penuh harap. "Ah, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu, Senpai?" katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Maaf Kagami, kemarin ponselku jatuh ke dalam bak mandi, jadinya sekarang masih aku _service_," kata Tsuchida dengan wajah tak enak –ia menggaruk tengkuknya melihat binar harapan dimata Kagami meredup seketika.

Hembusan nafas terdengar –bersamaan dengan Kagami yang melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia jadi bingung sekarang, haruskah ia membatalkan untuk ikut makan malam bersama teman-teman satu devisinya? Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjalan sampai setengah perjalanan. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau tiba-tiba menarik diri?

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun, Tsuchida-kun?" baik Kagami maupun Tsuchida sedikit terkejut lantaran mendengar suara atasan mereka yang ternyata sempat ikut berhenti.

"Kagami sepertinya sedang ingin menghubungi seseorang tapi ponselnya mati," Tsuchida menjawab tanpa bermaksud menutupi. Ia juga hanya ingin membantu Kagami sebenarnya.

Suzuki Inoue menatap Kagami penuh selidik juga seperti mencari kebenarannya. "Kau bisa memakai punyaku kalau memang mendesak," katanya menawarkan pada pemuda tampan yang kini menatapnya kemudian tertawa canggung.

"Tidak usah, Suzuki-san. Aku bisa menghubunginya nanti saja," kata Kagami menolak dengan halus. Ia tentu tidak mau sampai harus memakai ponsel atasannya untuk menghubungi Kuroko. Biarlah, nanti ia akan mencari telfon umum saja. Ia melihat sang atasan menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya tapi kali ini jaraknya semakin dekat dengannya maupun Tsuchida. Aduh, ia jadi semakin tidak tenang saja. _Kira-kira, Kuroko sedang apa ya?_ –pikirnya sembari melihat langit yang gelap.

oOo

"… _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak—"_

Kuroko menggeram kesal –sudah puluhan kali ia menghubungi Kagami tapi tetap saja ponselnya tidak aktif. Sejak tadi siang ia juga tidak mendapat kabar apapun darinya dan sekarang jam dinding di ruang tengah flat Kagami menunjukkan pukul hampir sebelas malam. Total ia menunggu kurang lebih adalah tiga jam. Bayangkan, selama tiga jam ia menunggu sampai popcorn yang dibuatnya berubah melempem. Ia memperhatikan sampul film yang disewanya –disana berputar-putar janji Kagami tentang malam ini. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin penat. Ia bangkit –berniat akan menonton film tersebut tanpa Kagami.

Namun baru beberapa menit film tersebut diputar, ia mendengar suara khas diluar –sudah pasti itu Kagami. Ia melihat lagi pada jam dinding, jarum panjangnya sudah melebihi angka dua belas. Mengapa tidak sekalian Kagami membuatnya seperti orang bodoh disana sampai pagi?

"Oh! Kuroko, kau disini?" suara Kagami terdengar –berikutnya ruangan dimana ia berada jadi terang. Memang tadi ia sengaja mematikan lampunya, ingin menikmati film yang sedang diputarnya sekaligus untuk mengurangi kepenatan atas pikirannya tentang Kagami –meskipun sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh.

Biasanya Kuroko akan menyambut Kagami dengan senyuman paling manis –dan memperlakukannya dengan baik, namun malam ini jangankan senyuman, untuk menjawab saja ia malas, lebih tepatnya ia kesal dan seperti tidak sudi. Sejak dulu ia paling tidak suka pada seseorang yang mengingkari janjinya –dan kali ini justru kekasihnya sendiri malah menjadi contoh yang tak disukainya tersebut.

"Kau darimana?" Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datar, meskipun jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda itu sedang menahan sesuatu.

Kagami berjalan mendekat –bersamaan dengan Kuroko yang menekan sebuah tombol pada remote kontrol sampai ia melihat layar televisinya hitam. Ia jadi teringat akan ponselnya. Duh.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang tapi teman-teman memaksaku untuk ikut makan malam. Karena tidak enak jadinya—"

"Memangnya Kagami-kun tidak bisa menghubungiku? Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau tidak bisa pulang cepat," sahut Kuroko, tak memberikan kesempatan pada Kagami untuk menjelaskan.

Mendapati kekasihnya marah, Kagami jadi kelabakan. Ia sendiri juga sadar bahwa suatu kewajaran kalau Kuroko sampai marah. "Handphoneku mati, sumpah," jawabnya dengan jurus andalan –menggunakan sumpah supaya sang kekasih mempercayainya.

"Apa handphone teman-teman Kagami-kun juga mati?" Kuroko kali ini bertanya dengan nada memojokkan.

Kagami menelan ludahnya, berubah bingung untuk menjawab. Seharusnya tadi ia benar-benar menghubungi Kuroko lewat telfon umum, tapi saat keasikan makan ia jadi lupa. Salahkan perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri –ia jelas melihat bahwa Kagami cukup terkejut atas aksinya. "Aku pikir malam ini bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kagami-kun, seperti yang Kagami-kun sendiri janjikan. Tapi pada akhirnya malah Kagami-kun mengingkari janji dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun," dengan mata biru bulatnya yang memancarkan sepercik emosi, Kuroko berkata. Ia dengan berani menatap mata merah Kagami –dan hatinya mencelos saat sempat melihat guratan lelah diwajah sang kekasih. Akan tetapi disaat emosinya sedang memuncak begitu, hal-hal seperti itu langsung terkalahkan oleh rasa kesalnya.

"Kuroko, dengar—"

"Aku kecewa sekali padamu. Padahal Kagami-kun sudah tau aku paling tidak suka pada orang yang suka ingkar janji,"

Jemari Kagami mengepal, mendengar sederet kalimat yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Jadi sekarang Kuroko sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang suka ingkar janji? Kenapa Kuroko tidak mencoba mengerti alasan-alasan dibalik ia sampai mengalahkan janjinya malam ini? Ia menanggung beban perasaan –dilemma antara pulang dan mengecewakan atasan juga teman-temannya atau tetap tinggal tapi mengecewakan Kuroko. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ponselnya sampai mati, dan bukan salahnya pula kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang mudah merasa tak enak untuk menolak sesuatu.

Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, Kagami menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang –ia juga tak pernah menduga kalau pekerjaannya hari ini sangat menguras pikiran dan tenaganya, lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju flat, ia membayangkan akan disambut dengan wajah cemberut Kuroko tapi begitu ia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, pemuda itu jadi memaafkannya kemudian mereka berdua bermesraan sambil menonton film. Tapi yang jadi kenyataannya sangat berbeda. Ia memang mendapati wajah Kuroko cemberut, tapi selanjutnya jauh dari bayangannya.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf. Tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan adalah menonton bukan?" kata Kagami –ia berjalan melewati Kuroko dan duduk di sofa dengan agak membanting dirinya. Ia mendesah lega karena akhirnya dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya seraya ia menarik nafas. Sudah cukup. Kesabarannya benar-benar hampir meluap. Mendengar perkataan Kagami yang barusan, perasaannya malah semakin terluka. Pemuda itu seolah-olah menganggap sepele permasalahan mereka. Padahal Kagami sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana gelisahnya ia selama menunggu kedatangannya selama kurang lebih 3 jam.

"Oi, Kuroko—"

"Jangan bicara padaku!" sahut Kuroko sebelum beranjak dari sana dengan langkah yang berat –tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

Mata tajam Kagami melebar, ia bangkit berdiri bermaksud untuk mengikuti Kuroko saat ia mendengar pintu flatnya ditutup dengan agak kasar. Pria itu menggeram dan menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya –berusaha mengurangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Terserahlah," gumamnya menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap disana membenamkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk. Sembari merasakan seluruh sendinya yang linu, Kagami terus memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Kuroko.

oOo

Kagami membuka matanya –dan secepat kilat ia bangkit duduk, membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Ia mengerang, bukan karena kepalanya tapi lebih kepada ia yang lengah sampai jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap di sofa. Tujuan awalnya adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Kuroko, tapi ternyata lelah pada tubuhnya malah membuatnya tidur selama kurang lebih satu jam. Pria itu bangkit berdiri –dan melihat Nigou yang duduk di karpet dekat kakinya. Ia membungkuk dan mengelus anjing tersebut. Saking kesalnya, Kuroko sampai meninggalkan Nigou. Padahal pria itu selalu tidak bisa tidur tanpa orang lain di flatnya –kalau mereka sedang tidak tidur bersama-sama. Ia jadi penasaran apakah Kuroko tidur dengan nyenyak?

Ia beranjak menuju ruang depan –membawa sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bola basket bersamanya –Nigou dengan setia mengikuti gerak kakinya. Bersama Nigou ia berdiri didepan pintu flat Kuroko, sempat ada keraguan muncul sebelum ia memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang pada pintu tersebut. Ia berharap Kuroko sedang tidur –meskipun ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia berharap demikian.

Kagami melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya setelah Nigou sudah mendahuluinya. Mendadak ia merasa flat Kuroko jadi sangat sepi. Iapun semakin masuk untuk menuju kamar Kuroko. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu berwarna putih gading tersebut, ia melongok ke dalam dengan hati-hati dan waspada kalau tiba-tiba Kuroko menyerangnya. Ia menelan ludah mengawasi ruangan yang gelap tersebut. Meraba dinding, Kagami menemukan sakelar lampur dan menekannya begitu saja. Ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi terang benderang –dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat Kagami melebarkan mata. Ia tidak menemukan Kuroko di atas tempat tidur, bahkan tidak ada jejak yang menunjukkan ada seseorang yang pernah berbaring disana. Oh shit. Kebiasaan Kuroko saat mereka bertengkar –kenapa dia baru ingat?! Tapi wajar juga, karena selama ini mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup jarang bertengkar, jadi ia sampai lupa kalau setiap hal itu terjadi, pasti ia tidak menemukan Kuroko ditempatnya.

Ia melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kamar Kuroko. Percuma, mau sampai seratus kalipun ia menghubungi Kuroko, pria itu tidak akan pernah meresponnya. Malah Kuroko bisa jadi semakin memusuhinya kalau ia mererornya dengan panggilan dan pesan.

Dengan tak bersemangat, Kagami melangkah gontai menuju ruang depan. Ia berdiri dibelakang pintu Kuroko –sambil menghela nafas, ia duduk di lantai dekat rak sepatu –mata merahnya memandangi pintu, berharap bahwa Kuroko cepat muncul dari sana.

"Ung~~" Nigou datang menghampiri Kagami –pria itu tersenyum dan membiarkan Nigou membuat salah satu pahanya sebagai tumpuan kepala. Pria itu juga menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya ke tembok, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bulu halus Nigou. Ia menguap sekali, membuat matanya berair. _Kuroko, cepatlah pulang_ –bisiknya dalam hati. Ia terus disana, tidak peduli meskipun ia terlihat berantakan.

oOo

Pagi-pagi sekali Kuroko menyusuri trotoar –dengan latar belakang matahari yang baru akan muncul. Mata birunya hanya fokus pada permukaan kasar yang menjadi jejakan sepatunya. Semalam, ia menginap ditempat Kise karena terlalu kesal pada Kagami. Semalaman ia hampir tidak tidur, sampai Kise ikut-ikutan terjaga. Kise menceritakannya banyak hal, termasuk tentang hubungannya dengan Aomine yang jadi sangat sulit akibat ketenarannya sekarang. Untuk bertemu saja keduanya harus kucing-kucingan dengan orang lain, terutama paparazzi. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi Kuroko dapat menemukan gurat sedih diwajah Kise. Pastilah pria itu merasa bersalah pada Aomine. Tidak hanya itu, Kise juga menasehatinya –membuatnya untuk berpikir positif dan malah memuji kebaikan Kagami yang sering tidak bisa menolak sesuatu. Awalnya ia tidak setuju dan membantah, tapi setelah ia memikirkannya –benar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Dengan perasaan yang seperti itu, tentu saja Kagami tidak akan menolak ajakan teman-temannya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana dilemmanya Kagami pada waktu harus menentukan mana yang akan ia pilih.

Kuroko menghela nafas, mungkin sebaiknya ia segera memperbaiki permasalah diantara mereka. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin mandi, sekaligus mengurangi beban yang seperti bercokol dipundaknya. Pria itu sempat berhenti didepan pintu flat Kagami –ia sebenarnya ingin sekali langsung masuk kesana, tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut karena selain ia tidak membawa kunci duplikat flat Kagami, ia perlu mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia memasukkan kunci pada lubang di pintunya –dan dengan perlahan mendorong pintunya supaya terbuka. Saat kakinya baru melangkah sekali, tubuhnya seperti membeku ditempat. Pemandangan didepannya membuat perasaannya membucah.

Kagami duduk bersandar pada dinding –matanya jelas-jelas terpejam, ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama, juga terlihat sangat berantakan dan disampingnya Nigou juga tertidur akan tetapi mungkin karena menyadari kedatangannya, anjing tersebut bangun dan menggeram senang. Kuroko bingung, antara harus tertawa atau sedih melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Merasa ada suara-suara disekitarnya juga gerakan halus diatas pahanya, Kagami perlahan membuka matanya. Meskipun samar ia dapat melihat sosok laki-laki berdiri diambang pintu dengan latar belakang matahari yang menyilaukannya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengerjapkan mata. Barulah ia dengan jelas dapat melihat siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

"Kuroko?" ujarnya dan langsung bangkit berdiri –lagi-lagi kepalanya langsung berdenyut. Ia mengerang, menumpukan keningnya pada sebelah telapak tangan.

"Bodoh ya?"

"Eh?"

oOo

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan disebuah sofa dengan jarak hanya dua jengkal tapi keduanya belum ingin membuka mulut atau lebih tepatnya mereka malah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suara Nigou yang bergelayut manja dikaki Kuroko terdengar mengudara, seperti memecahkan keheningan disana.

"Kuroko," akhirnya Kagami lebih dulu yang membuka suaranya. Pria itu sedikit membenahi posisinya jadi menghadap Kuroko meskipun lawan bicaranya masih tetap diam. "Aku minta maaf soal yang semalam. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, matanya juga memancarkan harapan yang besar.

Kuroko masih bertahan diam –tapi ia bergerak sedikit, jadi menghadap pada Kagami, membuat Nigou yang menindih kakinya jadi sedikit berjingkat. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak marah,"

Mendengar perkataan sang kekasih, mau tak mau Kagami jadi mengulas senyuman lega. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kuroko dalam dekapannya –memberi sebuah kecupan tulus dipuncak kepala bersurai biru muda kekasihnya. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama diam, Kuroko menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan Kagami padanya.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku berhutang janji padamu," Kagami menggumam diatas kepala Kuroko. Berikutnya ia merasa bahwa kekasihnya menggeliat, dan membebaskan diri dari pelukannya. Mata bulat Kuroko menatapnya –ada suatu kilatan tak biasa disana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kagami-kun tidak usah memikirkannya lagi," kata Kuroko –kini matanya menatap pada satu objek didekat kaki Kagami. "Maafkan aku karena sudah berkata buruk tentang Kagami-kun," ujarnya kemudian.

Kagami sempat terpana mendengar permintaan maaf Kuroko, tapi berikutnya ia tertawa renyah dan kembali membawa Kuroko dalam pelukannya. "Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berhutang padamu," katanya, membuat Kuroko langsung mendongakan kepalanya –menatap Kagami seolah berkata bahwa pria itu benar-benar tak perlu memikirkannya. Kagami tersenyum, dan membuat kepala Kuroko kembali bersandar diperpotongan lehernya. "Lagipula aku memang ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang bersama pacarku kok,"

Kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa membantah. Ia hanya diam, sembari memainkan benang yang mencuat diantara kancing kemeja Kagami.

"Sebagai ganti yang semalam, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu hari ini, Kuroko," Kagami berkata tanpa memudarkan senyumannya. Ia meneliti helaian lembut rambut sang kekasih.

"Aku ingin main basket –one-on-one denganmu,"

"Itu mudah sekali,"

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin menang,"

"Yea, baiklah kau yang menang hari ini,"

"Lalu aku ingin ditraktir vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo,"

"Hm, itu jauh lebih gampang,"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa novel baru,"

"Serahkan padaku,"

Lalu setelah melakukan percakapan yang sifatnya acak, keduanya jadi sama-sama diam, dengan senyuman yang terulas dengan sempurna.

"Terimakasih," kata Kuroko –setelah mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu bukan masalah Kuroko. Bahkan kalau kau ingin membeli—"

Perkataan Kagami tenggelam saat Kuroko melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Dengan heran, ia memperhatikan sang kekasih yang jadi menatapnya.

"Aku berterimakasih bukan karena itu," katanya dengan serius. Tapi ada tatapan lembut terpancar dimatanya.

"Lalu?" Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak begitu mengerti.

"Terimakasih karena selalu ada disisiku. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa orang itu adalah Kagami-kun," Kuroko mengulas senyum tulusnya –yang kali ini terlihat jauh lebih mempesona dibanding senyumannya yang lain. Kagami sampai dibuat terpana, pria itu bahkan seperti lupa bagaimana caranya mengedipkan mata.

Kuroko memudarkan senyumannya saat melihat Kagami justru mematung dengan wajah sangat bodoh. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi begitu Kagami langsung memeluknya sekali lagi, ia tak dapat menahan lagi tawanya. Memang, setiap bersama Kagami, ia akan menjadi karakter yang sedikit berbeda. Bisa dibilang, Kagami adalah orang yang paling mengerti segala perubahan sifatnya setelah orangtua dan neneknya –dan dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa itu adalah pria yang kini sedang mendekapnya.

Keduanya sama-sama mengendurkan pelukan mereka –menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan disana sampai akhirnya dengan inisiatif masing-masing, bibir mereka saling menekan bersamaan dengan mata mereka yang terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang mereka ciptakan.

Saat keduanya membuka mulut untuk melumat satu-sama lain, mereka yakin bahwa mereka sangat puas karena sudah saling memiliki. Meskipun dibalik punggung mereka masih akan banyak masalah yang menanti, akan tetapi mereka yakin pastilah ada cara untuk memperbaikinya. Karena mereka tak akan dengan mudah menyerah begitu saja demi cinta mereka.

oOo

_[Fin]_

I-ini apa? Sumpah beneran ini apa? T-T

FF ini tercipta akibat hasrat terpendam yg menggebu buat bikin KagaKuro tapi gagal-gagal terus. Setelah mencari beberapa referensi supaya semangatnya muncul, akhirnya jadi juga ini satu biarpun saya tau hasilnya pasti masih jauh dari kata bagus. Setidaknya, aku sudah menambah satu lagi jumlah fanfic KagaKuro disini~ *nangis bahagia (?)*

Oh iya, fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari dounjinshi KagaKuro yang judulnya Love at 30 dan sequelnya Life at 30. Udah pada baca kan? Demi Kuroko yang tinggilnya cuma 168 *plak* ceritanya manis banget, dalem gitu dan gambarannya juga ga jauh2 beda sama KagaKuro –pas banget buat mereka diusia 30 tahun. Oh my oh my. Bagi KagaKuro supporter yang belum baca, sangat direkomendasikan buat baca. xD

Dan maaf apabila cerita yang saya buat ini kurang menarik –saya lagi kepingin aja KagaKuro yang usianya hampir 30 an gitu, dg kagakuro yang sifat dan sikap nya udah sedikit berkembang (maksud lu?).

Sebenernya saya juga pengen nyeritain awal mereka kenapa bisa tinggal sebelahan, tapi berhubung itu lumayan berat (lu aja yg males mikir) jadi saya loncat dulu kesini. Itu bisa dibuat flash back kapan-kapan xD

Aw, saya senang ada yang antusias sama cerita saya Terimakasih banyak buat para readers khususnya pecinta KagaKuro. Seperti kata Nami (mulai sok kenal nih orang –") Ayo lestarikan KagaKuro! Mana suaranya pecinta KagaKuro?! Hahaha

Gimana bisa pasangan semanis itu diabaikan, banyak hints manis yang bikin kecolongan (?) aw, apalagi kata-kata Kagami "_Lagipula masa laluku dengan Tatsuya dan masa depanku denganmu, sudah jelas mana yg lebih penting_" Plis ini mending mereka langsung disuruh nikah aja sih, gemes liatnya mah T-T

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih buat para readers, I'll try my best to make another story of this couple, next time

Keep loving KagaKuro, give them your support *love*

Mind to review?

Salam,

White Noodle.


End file.
